


everything that makes me breathe

by lumalaya



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumalaya/pseuds/lumalaya
Summary: “I think I love you,” she blurts out.Wendy looks up at her, eyes still unfocused but alert.“What did you just say?”
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	everything that makes me breathe

“You’ve always been a lightweight,” Wendy teases.

Seulgi notes the fondness in the tone of her voice, the lack of bite that comes with it. Nonetheless, she tries to defend herself even when she’s sure there’s no point in doing so.

“I don’t even drink that often,” she replies.

The clock ticks closer and closer to midnight, only a few minutes away from Seulgi’s birthday. She’s spent the entire day with Wendy, running errands out in the city, and as her birthday creeps closer, the burden of being an adult quickly grows heavier on her shoulders. 

When they’d gotten back to Seulgi’s apartment, the two had wanted to wind down, spending the entire evening watching movies and talking. As they grew sleepier, Wendy had brought out a wine bottle from the pantry with a wicked smile on her face. Seulgi could only giggle, not wanting to say no despite having classes the next day.

“You told me you’ve been drinking since you were sixteen,” Wendy giggles. “We’re already graduating college in a few months. I know you’ve drunk enough times to be sure you’re a lightweight.”

Seulgi pouts. “And so what?”

“So what?” Wendy throws back at her, lifting the nearly empty wine glass to her lips and downing it in one go. She swallows with a sigh, then smiles. “I’m just saying. Besides, no matter how gross you can be by the end of the night, I sort of like taking care of you.”

The corners of Seulgi’s mouth lift into a smile, although she can’t help but balk with disgust.

“Ew! What’s there to like about wiping away my sweat and pulling my hair back in the bathroom?”

Wendy rolls her eyes. “I’ve seen it all, Seulgi. No need to feel embarrassed about it with me. Besides, it’s too late for that now. I like you too much for you to scare me away with your drunk dancing or hungover bedhead.”

The mention of Wendy’s feelings for her flusters Seulgi too easily. She looks away and takes her own wine glass from the low coffee table. Still avoiding Wendy’s eyes, she presses her lips onto the rim of the glass, taking a more tentative sip now she’s conscious of her tolerance.

“Really?” Wendy asks, and Seulgi has to look at her. “You still get shy when I say I like you?”

When she whines in response, the smile on Wendy’s face only grows.

“I’m sorry, okay? I can’t help it.”

“Don’t say sorry. I’m just surprised, since we’ve been together for over a year. We’re literally girlfriends.”

Seulgi empties the wine glass this time, closing her eyes tightly and wincing while she swallows. Her stomach grows warmer as the drink settles, and she feels the heat crawl up even to her cheeks. She presses a palm to her face just to see if it’s as hot as she thinks it is.

“Look at you,” Wendy coos, “already red after two glasses of wine.”

Seulgi licks away the wine she can still taste on her lips, leaning her head back against the couch. She’s not sure why the two of them are sitting on the floor when the couch is right there, but she could only follow once Wendy had settled herself onto the rug an hour ago. 

She feels no need to complain, since it’s almost as comfortable down here anyway. When she curls her fingers around the stem of her glass as Wendy pours her another drink, she also finds it more convenient for her to avoid spilling on the couch. 

Seulgi looks around her apartment, the yellow light in the living room making everything look much more mysterious in the middle of the night. She’s only lived here for a few months, ever since the start of her senior year, and at the back of her mind, she wonders if she’ll stay here even after she graduates. If she does, will she ask Wendy to move in with her? Is it still too early in the relationship to live together already?

She thinks she wants to.

“It’s midnight,” Wendy whispers.

Startled, Seulgi turns her head to look at her. Wendy’s eyes crinkle as she smiles.

“Happy birthday, Seulgi.”

Wendy raises her glass, getting onto her knees and reaching across the table. Seulgi does the same, meeting her halfway and clinking their glasses together. Before she has the time to pull back, Wendy leans forward to kiss her gently.

It’s nothing more than a peck, but Seulgi is suddenly overwhelmed with softness, and warmth, and everything good. When she settles back onto her position on the floor, legs still folded underneath her while she watches Wendy drink from her own glass, she thinks that she’s never felt more content in her life.

It’s a Sunday night—no, it’s Monday morning now, and Seulgi is in the middle of the busiest semester of her life, always working and studying and barely taking care of herself. But now, as she looks at her girlfriend sitting across her, fitting so perfectly in the small apartment like she’s lived here this entire time, Seulgi has never felt so at peace.

“Oh, wait! We should sing happy birthday!” Wendy exclaims, her excited voice growing softer at the edges. Seulgi wants to taste it, wants to feel Wendy’s words on her tongue, wants to know if it’s as sweet as she is.

“Happy birthday, Seulgi, happy birthday, Seulgi,” Wendy starts, and Seulgi sets down her glass on the table to clap along with her. “Happy birthday, Kang Seulgi,” Wendy gets on her knees, crawling around the table to curl up to Seulgi’s side, singing lowly, “happy birthday to you.”

Their lips meet again, just as soft as last time, but more sure, and Seulgi is having the happiest birthday ever.

When Wendy pulls back, Seulgi quickly holds the back of her neck to keep her in place. Wendy watches her curiously, and before she can think better of it, she leans in to lick away the wine from her bottom lip with her tongue. Wendy hums, closing her eyes and moving closer, wrapping her arm around Seulgi’s waist. Here, in Wendy’s embrace, Seulgi only feels warm and safe. Moving in even closer, Seulgi licks her upper lip this time, and the wine is bitter but somehow _sweeter_ as well. 

Before she can do it again, Wendy is diving in and kissing her properly, circling both arms around her waist. Their tongues meet, tasting each other, and Seulgi becomes lost in this haze of wine, and lips, and _them._

Seulgi pulls back abruptly, running a hand through her hair. They’re both breathing heavily, and up this close, Seulgi thinks Wendy is the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen.

“I think I love you,” she blurts out.

Wendy looks up at her, eyes still unfocused but alert.

“What did you just say?”

Seulgi gulps, trying to make her voice clearer. “I think I love you.”

Wendy smiles, and Seulgi feels her face bloom into a grin. She must be tipsy, but more likely than anything, she’s drunk off Wendy’s being, drunk off the taste of her lips. She almost leans back in to kiss her again when Wendy speaks.

“I _know_ I love you,” Wendy says, sounding more sure than Seulgi had been.

“How long have you known?” Seulgi asks.

“For the longest time.”

Seulgi’s heart threatens to burst, and she takes her glass from the table, feeling the need to toast. This must be something they have to celebrate, something the whole world should know. 

Sitting right here on the floor of the dimly lit apartment with Wendy, she feels like her entire world is already here.

“I love you, birthday girl,” Wendy whispers.

They clink glasses and drink, gravitating towards each other again so naturally like it’s the only thing they know how to do.

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at writing wlw! super sad there isn't much wlw on ao3, but i hope this was fine! this was also, like, my first time writing a kiss since i was maybe in the sixth grade, so comments would be appreciated!! ♡
> 
> i'm on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/yellowkims)! title is from simple by seventeen :>


End file.
